marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Savage! (A!)
"Savage!" is the first episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the seventy-fourth episode overall. Plot -Have you heard anything from Agent Morse? - Director Coulson asked Skye. -Nope, but we brought Nekhene in. - The Agent informed. -Good, let him in. - He said, crossing his arms over his chest. -I’ll be in my office. - The agent stepped inside the Playground and looked around. -How you doing, mate? - Lance Hunter asked. -Do I know you? - Cerulean replied. -I don’t think so. I was contacted by Coulson when S.H.I.E.L.D. was just rebuilding. - The mercenary said, standing up. -I’m Lance Hunter, welcome to the team. - -I’m Agent Nekhene, thank you very much! - Garrard smiled before walking past Mack and Agent Fitz. -Hey Leo! - Nek waved at the agent. The new member of Coulson’s Team just got a slight wave back. -Well, hello there - Skye said to herself aloud as the agent walked past her, but Trip shook his head slightly. -Way out of your league. Or any woman’s. - -Ow. - The hacker pursed her lips and Simmons shrugged. When Nekhene walked inside the Director’s office, Agent May looked at Coulson, nodded and walked out of it. -Cerulean! - Phillip smiled. -Agent C-I mean, Director Coulson, - Nekhene smiled. -Glad to see you again. - -Same here, Agent Garrard. - -I prefer Nekhene - -Nekhene. - Coulson nodded. -I heard you just came from Egypt. - -Yes, I was working in my PhD in Egyptian Ritual Theology. - -Well, you used your time wisely while S.H.I.E.L.D. was down. - -Indeed, I am still not done but it’s been going well. - The agent shrugged. -Agent Morse was headed to Egypt to inform us of unusual activity… And well, contact you of course. - -She never came to me… - Nekhene raised an eyebrow. -Indeed. - Coulson stood up. -Right before the Age of Ultron started, she went MIA in the Sahara region. There have been no signs of her or her Quinjet. - -And you brought me here to find her. - Cerulean looked up at Phil. -No. I will send other agents to do that. Your mission is to fly a bit farther. To the Savage Lands. - -Why for? - -We have been informed Sauron is trying to take over the Savage Lands once again. - -And why do you need me there? - -Well, you can do magic and have empathy for feline animals. Not counting cat-like speed and reflexes. - -My magic knowledge is barely controlled. - -I know. But we still trust you. - -I don’t know Sauron… - -Luckily, we have people who do. You will be aided by Shanna the She-Devil and Ka-Zar, both Savage Landers. - -B-But they are usually aided by big heroes, like Spider-Man or Daredevil. - -Indeed, but I’m pretty sure you’ll come to better terms with Zabu than either of them. - -That’s true… - Cerulean smiled. -Now, get going. It’ll be a long way to the Antartica. - The Egyptian agent flew a Quinjet all the way to the Savage Lands. As soon as he arrived, he was surrounded by Ka-Zar, Shanna the She-Devil and Zabu. -Stay there! - Ka-Zar ordered. -I am Ka-Zar, Protector of the Savage Lands. - -He’s probably one of Sauron’s allies! - Shanna exclaimed, pointing her spear at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. -No… Totally not! - Nekhene shook his head. -I am Agent Nekhene… I’m an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D…. - -S.H.I.E.L.D. sent support? - Ka-Zar looked down at the Agent. -Fair enough, follow us to the Tribe. - Sauron flew to where the Quinjet was and smirked. -I’ll let them catch their breath, then I’ll absorb their life-forces. - -We cannot let you fool around in the open jungle, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. - Shanna said, guiding Cerulean inside a hut. -Not with Sauron around. - -Well… I am not here to stay hidden. - Nekhene looked at the two Savage Landers. -I am here to fight. - -You have no idea of the extent of Sauron’s powers. - The woman looked at the Agent sternly. -He used to be a doctor, Dr. Karl Lykos, but now he has life-force absorption, mutant power absorption, concussive bursts, superhuman strength, pterodactyl natural weapons, fire breath and hypnosis. - -You have no idea of the extent of MY powers. - Garrard smirked. -So what can you do? - Ka-Zar asked. -Well, I have some magical knowledge, cat-like reflexes and speed and empathy for feline animals. - -That means you and Zabu… - The man looked at the Agent. -Uhm… Yes… I know what he feels. - -Interesting. - Ka-Zar nodded. -Convinced enough to let me go for Sauron? - Shanna let out a deep breath. -Yes. You can come with us. - -Though so. - The Agent smiled. As the four heroes were getting ready to leave, a group of Iso-Saurs surrounded their hut. -I think he found us first. - -What are these things?! - Nekhene asked. -There are Raptors, dinosaurs usually found in the Savage Lands, but altered by other people and organisations. Now, Sauron is in control of all of them. - -NO! - Ka-Zar screamed, holding his head. -What happened?! - Nekhene asked. -Mind control! - Shanna explained, dodging a blast from an Iso-Saur. -The Mystics, Elders and Mentalists have psychic powers! - -Zabu! Get the psychic Iso-Saurs! - Cerulean ordered. The saber-toothed tiger obeyed, tearing the Raptors apart. Now that Ka-Zar was free of the Iso-Saur’s control, the four heroes quickly dispatched the goons group. -Now it’s official. Sauron is aware of our presence… - Ka-Zar pursed his lips. -And closer than what you think, Protector of the Savage Lands. - -Sauron… - Shanna muttered. -I will drain your life-force and I will rule the Savage Lands!!! - Lykos said flying towards the heroes. Nekhene jumped on the villain, and fired an arcane blast at him from his back. Sauron screamed, losing control and falling to the ground. Ka-Zar and Zabu jumped on Dr. Lykos, slashing him with knives, claws and fangs. The Pterodactyl looked at Nekhene and bit him, draining his life-force and weakening him. Zabu tried to defend the Agent, but Lykos was already too far from the ground. -You may have dispatched me this time, heroes, but next time I shall rule the Savage Land for once!!! - The villain said, before flying away. The Savage Landers ran to the Egyptian hero. -Are you ok, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.? - -I just need… I just need to sleep for 40 hours… Straight. - The man replied weakly. Once the Agent had recovered, he was ready to go back to the Playground. -Thank you, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. for aiding us against Sauron. - Ka-Zar said. -You can call me Nekhene. - The Agent smiled. -It was a pleasure to fight by your side. Keep on protecting these lands and taking good care of Zabu. He’s a very noble tiger. - -I know he is. - The man smiled. -Send Fury my regards. - Shanna added. -I would, but now Coulson is the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. - -Oh really? How pleasant! He deserves it. Give him my regards then. - -And let him know that he can count on us three for anything he needs. - -Thank you Ka-Zar, thank you Shanna. And thank you too, Zabu. - Cerulean smiled. -Now I must go. Take care, Savage Landers. - He said, before boarding the Quinjet and taking off. Notes *This episode is dedicated to User:Nekhene for being an amazing friend and just a great person overall. Thank you for your help and support, through thick and even thicker. *Agent Nekhene's sprite was, of course, made by the amazing User:Nekhene, together with his backstory. Gallery LanceWelcomesNekhene.png|Lance Hunter welcomes Agent Nekhene TripSkyeSimmonsAboutNek.png|Agent Triplett, Skye and Agent Simmons talk about Nekhene NekInCoulsonsOfficeS!.png|Melinda May walks out of Coulson's office Ka-Zar_USWW.png|Ka-Zar in the S.H.I.E.L.D. files NekheneArrivingatSavageLands.png|Agent Nekhene arriving at the Savage Lands NekheneSurroundedbyKaZarShannaZabuS!.png|Nekhene surrounded by Ka-Zar and Shanna the She-Devil Ka-Zar_USWW_1.png|"I am Ka-Zar, Protector of the Savage Lands" HeroesSurroundedByIsoSaursS!.png|The Heroes surrounded by Iso-Saurs KaZarMindControlledS!.png|Ka-Zar is mind controlled ZabuKillingIsoSaursS!.png|Zabu killing Iso-Saurs 5205391d1683d.jpg|"I will drain your life-force and I will rule the Savage Lands!!!" SauronKaZarShannaNekZabuS!.png|Sauron faces the heroes NekArcaneBlastSauron.png|Nekhene firing an arcane blast at Sauron KaZarZabuSauronS!.png|Ka-Zar and Zabu attack Sauron SauronDrainingLFNekS!.png|Sauron draining Nekhene's life-force Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Kevin Plunder (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Shanna O'Hara (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Zabu (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cerulean Garrard (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lance Hunter (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alphonso Mackenzie (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Antoine Triplett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Leopold Fitz (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jemma Simmons (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Melinda May (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Karl Lykos (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daisy Johnson (Earth-1010)/Appearances